


When you say you love me, know I love you more

by Oopsandhilarry (OopsAndHiLarry)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Boyfriends, Cute, Famous Louis, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Relationship(s), YouTube, YouTuber Louis, harry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, lourry, one direction - Freeform, youtuber!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:19:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsAndHiLarry/pseuds/Oopsandhilarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a famous YouTuber and he persuades Harry to do the Boyfriend tag</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you say you love me, know I love you more

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Miley Cyrus 'Adore You'

“Harry please”

“No”

“Please”

“No”

“Pleeeeeeeeease”

“Louis no”

“Please its my most requested video. Everyone wants to see the gorgeous boy I talk about so much”

“Louis”

“What if I give you a blowjob?”

Harry opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again and his mouth formed into a thin line and his eyebrows furrowed. Louis knew he won, he always does.

“Fine”

A smile grew onto Louis’ face before he squealed and dove onto Harry, crushing him in a hug and pecking all over his face. “Thank you, thank you, thank youuuuuu”

Harry couldn’t keep himself from laughing as he shoved Louis off him and stood up off the couch. “I’m only doing this because I love you. Now I want that blowjob” 

Louis chuckled, stood up and kissed Harry quickly before pushing him back down onto the couch and knelt in front of him reaching his hands towards his boyfriends zipper.

◊

By the time Harry had come out of the shower Louis had set up the camera in front of their bed and was sitting cross legged up by the cushions scrolling through his phone. 

“What you doing, babe?” Harry asked as he grabbed a pair of black boxers and jeans and slid them on before grabbing a white t shirt and slipping that over his head.

“Looking for good questions, a lot of these are shit” Louis answered, not even looking up from his phone. Harry hummed before plopping down beside Louis, hooking an arm around his waist and resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder, only to hear Louis scream and push him away. 

“For fuck sake Harry your hair! Its dripping wet you arsehole” Louis groaned as he jumped off the bed and took his shirt off before he put another one on, a black vans t shirt to go with his grey sweatpants. Harry really loved him.

Harry chuckled and stared fondly at Louis, watching how his nose scrunched and how he flicked his hair out of his eyes. He looked Louis up and down, admiring his gorgeous body that only he got to touch and kiss and lick and run his hands over, he was so lucky. He was broken out of his trance when a cushion flew at his face and he quickly looked up to see Louis with his hands on his hips and his eyes wide open. “Hair, now. Its” he paused to look at the clock “fucking hell Harry it’s 4 o’clock. Come on” 

Harry smiled and rolled off the bed to dry his hair. Yeah, he really loved this boy.

◊

“Okay, are you ready now?” Louis asked as Harry came back into the room, his hair dry and held in a dark green headband. Harry nodded and plopped next to Louis on the edge of the bed and quickly pecked his lips before looking at the camera. “Lets go”

Louis stood up and clicked the button to turn the camera on, he checked they were centre in the shot and the lighting was good before sitting back down next to Harry and flicking his hair out of his eyes.

“Hi everyone! Its Louis. So a lot of you will be pleased to know that I’ve finally persuaded Harry to do the boyfriend tag! Now how this works is basically I say a question and we each have to answer about the other person, okay?” Harry nodded and watched Louis fondly as he spoke using big hand gestures and a clear voice. Louis spoke a little more about how this was his most requested video and how he’s picked out a few questions from Twitter before he turned to Harry “and I’m very pleased to introduce you to a very special person. My darling boyfriend, Harry.” 

Louis smiled and nudged Harrys shoulder “Introduce yourself then, babe” 

Harry looked to the camera and cleared his throat before speaking “Um, hi I’m Harry. Louis’ boyfriend. We’ve been going out for around a year and a half now and I like bananas” Louis nodded and turned to the camera “He really does, you know” Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist.

“Okay, so are you ready for the first question?” Louis asked and Harry nodded “Yup”

Louis looked down at his phone and opened his notes where he had the questions saved “Question one. His favourite drink” 

“Tea” Harry answered quickly and glanced over at Louis before smiling at the camera 

“Yours is smoothies” Louis answered and put his hand on Harrys thigh. “Question 2. Where did we meet?”

“In a coffee shop. You were sitting alone in the corner reading a book and I thought you were pretty so I came over and asked to sit with you. You said yeah and I bought you a cookie and it went from there”

“He was so cute. That was a great day” Louis smiled and rubbed Harrys thigh where his hand still rested. He looked back down to his phone.

“Question 3. What do we argue about the most? The tv definitely” 

Harry put his finger up “Okay, let me tell you something. He always wants to watch some football match. Like, even if it isn’t his team he has to watch it. I’ll say can I watch this programme and he’ll be like ‘Noooo sorry the footballs on’” Harry put on a voice and Louis slapped his chest. 

“I do not sound like that. And you watch plenty of your own shows. You watched that cooking show last night”

“Yeah I watched half of it before you just had to turn it over to watch the stupid Liverpool game”

“It was a Liverpool game, Harry! Liverpool! Liverpool are sick, you have to admit that”

Harry just huffed and crossed his arms before turning away. Louis rolled his eyes before putting his fingers under Harrys chin and turning him towards him and whispered “You’re so adorable” before leaning forward and connecting their lips. Harry relaxed and melted into the kiss before pulling away and smiling softly. Louis then quickly turned back to the camera.

“Anyway, next question” Louis couldn’t keep the smile off his face whilst he looked down at his phone.

“Alright, Question 4. We go out to eat, what do I get to drink? And lets go with non alcoholic”

“A coke or Tango” Harry said and Louis smiled and nodded “Well done, young one. And you order a sprite. Question 5. What is his favourite cereal?” 

Harry answered first “Yours is definitely coco pops, you don’t eat anything else” Louis laughed “Okay I admit that. Yours is special K or some healthy bran shit” Harry smiled “Correct”

“Question 6. His eye colour” Louis quickly brung his hand up and covered his eyes and Harry laughed “Yours are a beautiful blue” Louis nodded and took his hand down to see Harry had his eyes closed. He leant forward and pecked Harry on the nose making him smile. “And yours are a gorgeous green” 

The younger lad opened his eyes and smiled wider seeing Louis looking back at him. They stared at each other for a minute before the older boy quickly shook his head and turned back to the camera “Okay, Question 7. And thisis the last one I’m afraid” Harry made a frowny face “Alright, Where was our first date? You can answer this one my dear Harold”

“It was at the beach. We took a walk along the sand and we had brought a picnic. We sat on the beach and it was really nice because the sun was going down and it was really pretty. I remember though we we’re just about to have our first kiss and you we’re leaning in and” “ohhhhhh yeah! Oh god that was so funny!” Louis interrupted and burst out laughing which made Harry start laughing whilst trying to tell the story in between “Okay, so we were just about to kiss when we suddenly felt this wetness around our feet. We looked down and around and we saw that the sea had started to come in. We started screaming and frantically packed the stuff up as it was quickly coming in further but it was so fast. We looked around again like a second later and noticed we were on this little raised sand dune thing, surrounded by water”

Louis couldn’t stop laughing and said “I remember your face” He did an impression of Harry with wide eyes and then burst out laughing again and fell backwards onto the bed. Harry laughed and continued “So we were stuck on this raised bit of the beach and we were so scared and we genuinely thought we were going to die. In the end the life boat had to come get us. It was honestly so funny” Harry wiped his eyes from where they’d been crying with tears and both boys laughter quietened down.

“It was a fun first date though” Louis said and smiled and Harry agreed “Very fun”

“Okay, so that’s all the questions guys! WE hope you enjoyed this video and enjoyed getting to know my lovely Harry here. I sure love him a lot. Now do you have anything to say Harry?”

“Yeah, Remember to thumbs up this video, comment loads, share to all your friends and subscribe” 

Louis grinned and patted Harry on the back “I’ve trained you well” Harry rolled his eyes “Okay so I’ll see you in the next video! Byeeeeeee!” Both boys waved at the camera and Louis waited a few seconds before standing up and turning it off. “Done! I’ll edit it later” 

Harry nodded before grabbing Louis around the waist and pulling him down onto the bed making Louis squeal. Harry moved and hovered over him. He stared at Louis fro a moment before smiling “I love you” he whispered. Louis smiled softly back and leaned his head up to connect their lips. He pulled away and pecked Harrys nose

“I love you more”. 

◊

That night Louis uploaded the video

LOUIS AND HARRY – BOYFRIEND TAG!

By the next morning the video had gone viral and Louis and Harry were known as the cutest couple on the internet. Everyone loved the video and it gained more likes and more views than Louis had ever gotten on any of his videos. Everyone adored Harry, said he was gorgeous and funny and all the girls loved him, but no one could ever possibly love him as much as Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember to leave kudos and feedback! :)


End file.
